Broken Souls
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Para alguien cuya alma está rota y cayéndose a pedazos, no hay mayor belleza que alguien igual, tratando de ayudarlo a unir sus piezas... El problema vendrá cuando a la sociedad esto no acepta, prefiriendo destrozar hasta el último fragmento de esos seres antes que su sanación.One-Shot AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: Sad, AU, Lenguaje Obsceno


_Todos somos globos... en un mundo de alfileres._

 **BROKEN SOULS**

Sufrir... Esa palabra para un joven de apenas quince años puede ser tomada a simple drama por su parte, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que haya vivido para considerar que sufre? Al menos, así es como los adultos a su alrededor lo consideran, de esa manera lo tachan.

Un simple e ignorante muchacho que exagera.

Pero no, esto no es cierto, él entiende lo que es sufrir, desde la agonía por dolor físico hasta la decepción tan fuerte que ha cualquiera sin la suficiente fuerza tiraría abajo. En su caso esta en un borde, uno muy fino y que, de no lanzarse, va acabar cayendo por simple fuerza de la gravedad.

Sin embargo, hay que reiterar, esto siempre es y aparentemente, será, visto como un _drama_ adolescente de su parte, por lo que ha optado por ignorar toda la situación, hacerse el desentendido y fingir tontera al respecto, integrarse a su entorno cual camaleón sobreviviente a los peligros que lo circundan.

La vulnerabilidad no es una sorpresa para quién pueda estar consciente de su situación y creerla, suponer al menos una mínima parte de lo que siente; Hay tantas vidas tranquilas y felices, casi rayando en la perfección que él quisiera tener, que se ve a sí mismo como un joven leproso entre saludables o, dicho de otro modo:

 _Incomprendido, tirando a repudiado._

Con esto explicado creo que es posible entender porque...

—A partir de este día tendremos a un nuevo alumno acompañándonos el año escolar. Trátenlo bien, tiene dificultades para expresarse, pero será corregido con el tiempo, preséntate. —indica el profesor con cierto desinterés, capturando la atención de inmediato y sin quererlo, de un estudiante particular.

Su fascinación no tuvo parón apenas su mirada se posó en quien frente al salón guarda su voz. Debía presentarse, era lo común, pero el joven de oscura cabellera no hacía nada más que mirar al suelo como en búsqueda de una respuesta a qué hacer sin involucrar su interacción con los demás. Cubierto hasta el cuello con poca discreción, llevando vendas blancas en sus muñecas y frágil cuello, el único lugar donde se mantiene descubierto es su rostro.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué sentiría fascinación por una persona así? Es decir, para Viktor Nikiforov hay que bajar una estrella del cielo, solo de ese modo dejara de ser tan especial y, por ende, capaz de asombrarse por cosas que sean realmente valederas; así que aquí va la explicación de la admiración en los ojos de aguamarina color, resumida en una frase tan sencilla y hasta cierto punto llegado a la crueldad.

Se parece mucho a él

En esos pequeños intervalos de segundos en los que lograba captar su mirada pudo saberlo, que el japonés sabe lo que es sufrir como su persona, un ser roto a pedazos está ahí frente a la clase y esta solo piensa en el ridículo que hace el nuevo en sus tartamudeos, incapacidad de mirar al frente y saludar con educación.

—Bien, su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Te sentaras... —el profesor trata de buscar con la mirada un asiento vacío, Viktor alzó la mano para hacer notar el asiento a su lado —. Junto a Viktor, el que de cabello plateado.

Yuuri camino rápidamente y tomo asiento junto a este que lo observa con el rabillo del ojo, su forma inquieta de moverse, escribir en su idioma natal... Es tierno, parece un ratoncito asustado. Prestando atención a la clase permaneció en su largo análisis del asiático para saberse en lo correcto.

—Eso será todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse. Joven Katsuki. —llama el docente cuando todos se dan prácticamente a la fuga del aula. Hay que destacar que es la última clase y es poco común que presenten a un estudiante a esas alturas.

— ¿Lo viste? Escribe en puros garabatos, como se nota que no servirá de nada pedirle apuntes o en un examen, menudo fiasco. —bufa el rubio que camina a su lado, Viktor suelta una aireada.

—Para él nosotros hacemos garabatos —comenta con ligera mofa, obteniendo un bufido —. Y quien sabe, quizás sea amistoso.

—No creo que pueda hablar inglés tan siquiera ¿Los chinos no son expertos en todo? Además ¿Que rayos con esas vendas? Parece una momia.

—Yuri, es japonés y lo que tenga o no puesto no es nuestro asunto. —la incapacidad de comprensión de su primo lo molesta porque es precisamente lo que hace todo el mundo con loa que no encajan en su "mundo", algo así como su persona.

—Lo que sea, tiene cabello negro, ojos achinados y escribe en líneas sin sentido, chino, japonés, canto- Ay...

— ¿Te vas solo? —pregunta deteniéndose frente al nuevo estudiante tras haber codeado a Yuri, el japonés mira un poco impresionado por hablarle —. Si no sabes a donde ir puedo guiarte.

—No... eh... Gracias... Vendrán aquí a recogerme para ir a... casa —su forma de hablar es patosa, por no mencionar el acento que tiene.

—Oh... Bueno, nos vemos mañana. —despide con amigable sonrisa, Yuuri intenta devolver el gesto sin lograrlo. Yuri bufo, reanudando el andar junto al peli plata.

— ¿Y ahora porque tan interesado en un recién llegado? Estoy a punto de pensar que tus neuronas están achicharradas y estas a un paso de la esquizofrenia. —farfulla. Viktor acomoda uno de los mechones de su extenso cabello atado en una alta y fuerte cola de caballo.

—no creo que tenga algo malo ser amigable con un recién llegado, puede ser simpático ¿Sabes? —un atisbo de risa sale por sus labios ante la mueca que pone su primo.

Acomoda los guantes que ha llevado en todo momento, de color negro y justados para que no signifiquen un problema, siendo una segunda piel. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de cada uno, siendo aparte de todo vecinos, no se hacía complicado verse cada día considerando el ritmo de vida que llevan.

Saluda vagamente a su madre, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y tirando descuidadamente su bolso a un rincón, es un adorable viernes de diciembre, pronto serían los últimos día de clases para dar bienvenida a las vacaciones de invierno. Dejándose caer distraídamente a la cama queda mirando a la ventana por unos instantes, había empezado a nevar, suerte que llego pronto.

Soltó la cola de caballo y revolvió su liso cabello por un poco más abajo de media espalda, observo por unos segundos sus manos y retiro con suavidad los guantes, admirando ahora lo que estos ocultan.

La piel irritada, reseca y llena de cicatrices apenas formadas, es una vista un tanto asquerosa a la que ya está acostumbrado. Girando por la cama se levanta hasta ir al baño y con exceso de fuerza lava sus manos, tanto rato hasta el punto de hacer tornar la espuma en un ligero tono rosa por la sangre sale en respuesta a las laceraciones.

—Listo, están limpias. —sonríe a si mismo cerrando la llave, secándose con la toalla de color negro específicamente para eso.

Su modo de actuar podía resultar vagamente confuso, en primera por su calma tan terrible ante prácticamente todo que lo rodea; su capacidad para ignorar lo doloroso que es tener las manos en tan deplorable estado e incluso, hacérselo a si mismo como si no se diera cuenta de ello. Lo común es pensar...

¿Está mal de la cabeza?

Si, es muy probable que este con más de un tornillo suelto, su actuar es natural para un joven de su edad, más no para uno en su condición que se nota defectuosa. Se hizo perceptible cierta perturbación en su ánimo cuando la entrada de la casa sonó, un suave murmullo entre las paredes que hacia saber la llegada de su padre.

Cubrió sus manos con los guantes nuevamente y haciendo de nueva cuenta la cola de caballo salió de su habitación bajando con cierta prisa y andando hasta la sala para saludar al patriarca nikiforov como a este le gustaba ser recibido. Era temprano para haber salido del trabajo, pero era mejor no mencionarlo siquiera.

—Bienvenido —saluda sonriendo, su padre se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala. Era sin dudas su hijo, el cabello plateado y los rasgos faciales son muy similares, exceptuando los ojos que verdes en el mayor —. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, aunque... —dio un pequeño paso atrás cuando el en pie se acercó, de la cocina su madre, una mujer de cabellera corta y oscura, de ojos bastante claros.

—No se lo he contado, lo olvide por completo. —avisa ella, Viktor ladeo la cabeza ¿Había pasado algo?

—Contaba con que ya lo habías hecho—rasca sus sienes, una mano posada en la cintura—. Hijo ¿Recuerdas esas veces en que traíamos niños a casa a pasar unos cuantos días?

—Si, lo recuerdo... ¿Pasa algo con eso?

—Hemos decidido traer a un joven de tu edad a quedarse con nosotros, aun no estoy seguro de que sea permanente, pero seremos un apoyo para él ¿Está bien? Incluido tú, es más o menos de tu edad, así que espero un esfuerzo de tu-

—Sergei. —susurra la mujer para llamar la atención de su esposo y señalar a la entrada de la casa, perfectamente visible desde donde se encuentran. El hombre alza la mirada y Viktor se gira. Abrió la boca un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Yuuri?

— _Watashi wa shin'nyū o kanjiru_ —no hace falta decir que ninguno de los tres entendió que dijo el muchacho que vio en la escuela, estando de pie en el pórtico de su hogar. Haciéndose a un lado, Sergei paso por su lado y tomó la maleta junto al muchacho, incitándolo a entrar en la casa, notablemente nervioso—. Y-yo... eh...

—Él es mi hijo Viktor, te ayudara en lo que necesites. —Indica el mayor, poniendo una mano en el hombro del asiático que no tarda en sobrecogerse. Viktor sonrío tan angelicalmente como suele hacer siempre, tomando una de las manos de Yuuri.

—Tranquilo, nos llevaremos bien. Te llevo a tu cuarto. —tira de él y lo obliga a subir las escaleras sin permiso a replica, escapando rápidamente de la mirada de sus padres que se miraron entre si con un pensamiento muy claro.

Abrió la puerta a esa habitación que usaban para brindar hogar temporal a niños en problemas, usualmente por abusos de parte de los padres, como golpes o simplemente una familia disfuncional que pierde al infante por errores. No es el primero, el segundo, ni siquiera recuerda cuantos ha habido.

No hay rastro de polvo, las sabanas se encuentran limpias y el resto, vacío pues sin nadie que lo ocupe permanece igual. Yuuri se soltó del agarre del peli plata apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la morada, un par de pasos de distancia de este, causando curiosidad en el ruso.

— ¿Qué te parece? Se que no es la mejor cosa del mundo, pero quizás si duras mucho tiempo con nosotros puedas decorarla de alguna forma, tengo cosas que quizás puedan gustarte para ponerlas. Si te gusta leer en mi librero hay muchas opciones y-

—No... entiendo mucho de lo que hablando estas, por favor lento. —hace algunas señas sin mirarlo a la cara, evita reírse por lo cómico que sono aquello, se notaba que su dominio del idioma no estaba muy alto y lo entendía a duras penas, ni que decir de hablar.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Sabes ruso? —Yuuri niega con la cabeza—. Solo inglés y japonés... ¡te enseñare a hablar bien el inglés, lo vas a necesitar, también escribirlo... ¡Hoy te vi escribiendo en japonés! ¿Puedo ver tus cuadernos?

Yuuri hizo una pequeña mueca ¿Por qué este muchacho estaba tan animado? Es un extraño invadiendo su casa —sin el deseo de hacerlo en realidad—. Pero lo hace, esperaba un trato un poco más hostil, quizás cauteloso, aun cuando se sorprendió con creces de saber que tendría que convivir con el mismo joven que se mostro empático durante su corto periodo escolar del día de hoy.

Viktor se mantuvo parloteando hasta que llego la noche, Yuuri no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que hablaba por lo apresurado y cambio espontaneo de idioma, confuso es decir poco a aquella conversación y a sí mismo, la interacción. Si hay algo que quiere resaltar, son los guantes que lleva el peli plata; Viktor no dejaba de ver las vendas que Yuuri portaba, no se esforzaba en disimular por lo poco pendiente que se encuentra el asiático.

—Si eres japonés... ¿Por qué no estas en Japón? ¿Qué haces en Rusia? ¿Paso algo malo con tus padres? Bueno, obviamente debió pasar, después de todo no estarías en un hogar sustituto si no fuera porque hubo algún percance en tu circulo familiar. —el mismo se responde lo más superficial a la pregunta, queriendo de ese modo romper aquel tempano de hielo.

Ser perceptivo es una cualidad, había algo que atormentaba a Yuuri y por ello quería lograr afinidad con él, su extensa conversación había sido con ese objetivo, aunque no salió muy bien para ser sinceros. Yuuri se mostró incluso más incómodo con aquella pregunta, tirando de su sueter en un impulso por cubrir sus muñecas.

—Nunca he estoy en Japón. —Viktor ladeo la cabeza, curioso, aquello era extraño. Sabía japonés, pero no había pisado su país.

— ¿Naciste aquí en Rusia? ¿Por qué sabes...? —la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yuuri desvió la mirada para evitar a Sergei.

—Es hora de cenar—aviso, el nuevo inquilino no tardo en salir casi disparado hacia el piso de abajo. Viktor iba a imitarlo, pero su padre se lo impidió—. ¿Qué hacían juntos en esta habitación?

—Quería hablar con él para que se sintiera cómodo. —no era mentira, su sonrisa nerviosa no venía a temor de que el mayor descubriese algo, sino a la reacción que éste tendría por sus palabras. El ceño fruncido lo hizo llevar las manos a su espalda y encogerse.

—Evita permanecer en una habitación _a solas_ con él, es un hombre Viktor, no creo que haga falta recordarte lo engorroso que es la sola interpretación de lo que podría ocurrir.

—N-no pasara eso, solo hablábamos. —insiste con turbación cada vez más evidente. Sergei lo dejo salir y poco después lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Fue una comida donde solo los padres hablaban, pues ambos jóvenes guardaban sepulcral silencio, uno sin la capacidad de alzar la mirada por temor a que esto fuera algo malo, como prácticamente todo lo que hacía; el otro intenta, repito, _intenta_ llevarse la comida a la boca, pero esa cosa de metal que esta usando es imposible de utilizar de comer para él y esta frustración eclipso en dejar caer el cubierto de forma escandalosa.

—Y-yo... Y-yo... perdón... es que... —lucia tan asustado por aquello tan simple que Viktor acabo más curioso, suplantando su miedosa cautela hacia su padre por la curiosidad en el japonés. Aida Nikiforov, sin problema recogió el cubierto y se lo entrego, aunque la postura de Yuuri delataba que había estado esperando algo.

—Puedo traerte una cuchara para que comas. —indico con una amable sonrisa, Yuuri no respondió, solo mirándola. Sergei suspiro en su lugar.

— ¿No sabes usar los cubiertos? —Yuuri negó suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Palillos?

—tenemos palillos chinos de cuando fuimos al restaurante hace unos días, yo puedo traerlos. —se ofrece el joven peli plata, antes de una afirmativa o negativa corrió hasta la cocina y regreso con el objeto deseado, entregándoselo a Yuuri.

Verlo comer era casi tan fascinante como verlo escribir, dejando en claro lo ajeno que es Yuuri al país que esta habitando por desgracia. Quería volver a preguntar que ocurrió con él, aunque sería imprudente considerando donde están y con quienes están, sus adres quizás ya supieran que ocurrió.

Tras comer, el japonés se hizo cargo de limpiar, a decir verdad se veía casi autómata, Aida no se quejo en lo absoluto obviamente. Siendo ya relativamente tarde todos fueron a dormir, Viktor a escondidas se quedaba leyendo libros gracias a una gran linterna que guarda bajo su cama.

Unos golpes a la pared rompieron su concentración, dejando el libro en la cama junto a la linterna y gatea por la cama, llega a la pared para seguido pegar su oído de la superficie lisa y escuchar lo que ocurre en la habitación contigua.

Los golpes se hicieron simples murmullos inentendibles para su persona, tan bajos y extraños que no lograba interpretar absolutamente nada de ellos. Largos minutos pasaron así hasta que un grito se hizo sentir en la silenciosa vivienda.

No pudo saber en ese momento que paso, tan solo escuchando desde su lugar ahora el par de voces conversación e identificando la de su padre a duras penas; quería salir y escuchar mejor, quizás ver que ocurre, pero el miedo a salir de noche de su habitación cerrada con seguro fue mayor, apretujo sus manos, ahora tenía ganas de lavarlas de nuevo...

* * *

—Eh~ No sabía que dibujabas. —Yuuri se sobresalto al escuchar al peli plata a sus espaldas.

En el jardín trasero de la casa, Yuuri llevaba alrededor de dos horas sentado en el césped con una enorme libreta en sus manos y una cantidad increíble de lápices de colores. Viktor tomó lugar a su lado, con una sonrisa, viendo lo que el muchacho había hecho.

— ¿Gustan...? —pregunta con timidez, Viktor asintió con la cabeza, pasando las páginas, muchos bocetos, algunos incompletos, otros eran paisajes, animales—. Puedo... ¿Puedo hacer uno de ti?

— ¿Dibujarme? Aww eso es muy tierno—Yuuri acabo impresionado por la sonrisa en forma de corazón que le ruso podía hacer, era entre cómica, adorable y extraña, no sabía que podía hacerse eso con la boca—. Por supuesto que puedes, siempre y cuando no sea quitándome la ropa o algo así. —mofa.

—solo cara—específico desviando la mirada, Viktor pudo captar que algo no estaba del todo bien con mencionar _"Quitándome la ropa"_ —. Nunca hago retratos reales. —parecía un poco complicado en saber que decir, en teoría esta es la conversación más larga que han tenido hasta la fecha, tampoco ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero viven en una misma casa, lo mínimo es tener mayor interacción.

—Supongo que quieres decir que no has hecho retratos de gente teniendo a esta frente a ti. —desencripto la pequeña frase y Yuuri asintió—. ¡Entonces seré tu primer modelo! Que genial~ tengo curiosidad ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar? ¿Tus padres te enseñaron a hacerlo?

—Sólo. —su atención ahora fija en la haciendo las primeras líneas mientras apenas ve por medio segundo al peli plata.

—Oh~ Yuuri es increíble, a pesar de necesitar alejarte de tu familia eres muy bueno, no muchos de los que han venido han sido como tu —comenta mirando el cielo, el cual lleno de nubes grises amenaza con nevar, Yuuri detuvo sus movimientos por un segundo—. Muchos me golpearon, papá no vio importancia porque después de todo, siendo varón debí responder y no ponerme a llorar...

— ¿Traen muchos niños vivir aquí? —pregunta ciertamente curioso por el asunto.

—Si, mi mamá siempre quiso tener más hijos, pero no pudo, así que aceptaba ser refugio para niños que tuvieran problemas graves con sus padres, muchos venían porque sus padres los golpeaban, otros por ser abandonados... así todos eran muy malos conmigo, aprendí a pasarlo por alto y ya —asegura sonriendo—. Son como tú, un problema-

—Ninguno puede haber sido como yo... A los Ángeles no se les golpea.

Viktor no preguntó por aquella denominación, era demasiado extraña incluso como elogio a su persona, pudo notar una especie de brillo extraño en los ojos vacíos del japonés, como si viera algo distinto a lo que capta de sí mismo. Suaves murmullos salen por los labios de Yuuri, imposibles de entender por lo bajo que son.

Miro sus manos y las froto, ya se sentía incómodo, pensó en levantarse a ir al baño a lavarlas, debía incomodar porque se ensuciaron de nuevo ¿Cómo se ensucian manos enguantadas? Pues los guantes se ensucian, debía comprar unos nuevos, pero esos también vendrían sucios y...

— ¿No te gusta la sucio? —pregunta deteniéndose en lo que hace, pues al hacer apenas unas líneas de la mano, el guante lo chirrió para su dibujo.

—Si, de no tener guantes tendría mucha más suciedad en las manos, por eso los uso—responde con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué son las vendas? —preguntó curioso, esperando sinceridad a cambio de la suya. Yuuri bajo el cuaderno.

—si te lo digo van a escuchar, así que no, no lo hablare.

¿Escuchar quiénes?

* * *

El día de clases tomaba su curso normal gracias a dios, sin nada realmente relevante. Yuuri tenía sin dudas el problema terrible de no escribir en inglés sin que pareciese letra de infante, ganando múltiples risas de partes del salón. Durante el descanso se perdió de vista por completo.

— ¿Vive contigo? —el muchacho tan solos e había sentado junto a él para preguntar, igual que otros muchos ahí—. El chico chino.

—Vive conmigo y es japo-

— ¿Has oído los rumores? Dicen que lo tiraron de su casa porque estuvo saliendo con hombres ¡Que asqueroso! —ríe la chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, Mila si no recordaba mal.

—Yo escuche que se debía a que está loco, las vendas son por estarse cortando los brazos. —comenta otra de piel morena y cabellos negros—imagina cosas, así cualquiera lo echaría de su hogar.

—Puede que incluso ambos rumores sean ciertos, porque no se acaba de matar entonces, no hace falta un ser tan repugnante como ese—dio un fuerte pisotón a Yuri por decir tremenda barbaridad—. Ay...

—Yuuri no es Gay, su familia era problemática y punto. —defiende por una razón muy clara.

Si había algo que sabía difícil, es defenderse por si solo, algo que Yuuri no podría hacer seguramente, así que entre personas entendidas debían ayudarse ¿no es así? Al menos ese es el inocente y tierno pensamiento que ocupa la cabeza de Viktor, la mirada despectiva que recibió no lo afecto, estaba acostumbrado a ello, como el dolor a la suciedad que tiene en las manos.

—Por supuesto que lo ibas a defender, eres igual de repugnante que-

Mila hizo un intento muy vano de quitarle el guante a Viktor, eso antes de que una gaseosa cayera sobre su cabeza. Al girarse vio a Yuuri de pie tras ella, con esa expresión de estar en las nubes de siempre.

—Las ninfas siempre han sido odiosas... Con derecho sobre todo. —murmuro para luego sentarse en una mesa alejada, Mila no tardo en ir a buscar un docente y así contar lo que paso. Viktor tomó asiento junto a Yuuri que no hace más que dibujar.

—Yuuri me defiende~ ¿Lo haremos los dos? —pregunta con suave mueca de felicidad al respecto, aparentemente no llamo la atención del japonés que sigue en lo suyo. Alcanza a percatarse de que las vendas estaban limpias, nuevas—. ¿Las cambiast...?

— ¡NO LO TOQUES! —chilló tan fuerte que el silencio en el lugar se hizo presente, viendo al muchacho que tomó su distancia del peli plata, impidiendo que lo tocara. Mostrándose sorprendido abrió la boca y al volvió a cerrar, inseguro en cuanto a decir algo o no.

Aquello no se repitió, Viktor no se atrevió a preguntar con respecto a las vendas o si es cierto que Yuuri se corta los brazos, lo veía estúpido, si lo hacía ¿Por qué aún está vivo? ¿Pretendía lavar sus muñecas con sangre? Es igual que sus manos entonces, algo que solo Yuuri entendería igual que él entiende sus palmas desgastadas y sangrantes.

Antes de continuar, hay que hacer ver que, sin dudas, algo va terriblemente mal con la cabeza de ambos jóvenes protagonistas de esta historia, algo que los limita y hace ver el daño como una buena práctica. El elemento clave ya fue dado y con lo ocurrido un día tras unas horas de llegar del colegio, sin aviso previo o nada que hiciera prevenir que algo como esto ocurriría.

Por las paredes de la pintoresca vivienda hizo eco la enorme bofetada dada al menor de los Nikiforov; lleva una mano a su rostro, cubriendo el moretón que no tarda en formarse e inflamarse, su postura encogida y tomando distancia con su padre visiblemente molesto.

— ¿Qué te he dicho con respecto a los hombres?

—Pe-pero yo no—como si fuera la mayor evidencia del mundo lanzó un montón de hojas sueltas con una gran cantidad de dibujos suyos, por la firma que encontró en los retratos supo que eran de Yuuri—. Y-yo solo le dije que si podía dibujarme, no hici-

—Me basta con tener un hijo desviado como para que este quiera contaminar a otros, no incites su arte por un camino errado, el tuyo—especifica, Aida se rasca las sienes sin intervenir, pues no sabría cómo hacerlo de todos modos, Yuuri permanece recostado de una pared escuchando—. No trates de enseñarle a gustar de tal aberración.

—N-no era mi intención hacerlo, no lo hago, yo... yo... ¡Lo molestan en el colegio! —exclamo como si esto fuera una excusa para su acercamiento a Yuuri, aquello que se notaba traía más ira a su padre.

—Estando contigo no es una sorpresa, todos se han enterado de lo que eres y es de suponer que tratas de hacer lo mismo con él. Mantente a raya Viktor, no querrás otra reprimenda de mi parte ¿o sí?

—No señor...

—Bien. Bota todo eso. —indica.

Viktor se agacha y empieza a recoger los papeles arrugados, algunos casi rotos. Acuclillado permanece mirando una hoja donde resaltan tres dibujos diferentes: uno de ellos es él sonriendo, con el cabello suelto, como suele tenerlo para dormir; sentado en posición de indio con un par de largas alas en su espalda, llenas de plumas blancas; manos llenas de sangre; no sabía si era él, pero alguien lloraba con la espalda llena de sangre y un par alas estaban tiradas cerca.

Con discreción guardo algunos en su ropa, evitando que su madre lo viera hacerlo. Los tiraría a la basura solo para que su padre estuviese satisfecho y no quisiera castigarlo, no darle razones para hacerlo. De camino a su habitación vio a Yuuri, que rápidamente se escondió en su recamara

Sus interacciones se hacían cada vez más esporádicas, pero de cierto modo esto las hizo más sentidas, más profundas. Yuuri respondía siempre de una manera muy particular, casi al punto de asegurar que la luna es de color bermellón y por eso es hermosa junto al sol frío de color azul, a ese nivel de rareza llegaba.

Viktor dejo de tomarle importancia, se divertía con ello, lo hacia feliz hablar con tanta soltura sin la mirada de escrutinio y asco que suele tener sobre si por aquella verdad que salió a flote casi sin querer o sin darse cuenta de ello.

La casa sola los permitía pasar tiempo sin preocuparse a una nueva amonestación. Puede decirse que la continua palabrería daba el beneficio a Yuuri entender y expresarse al menos un poco mejor.

— ¿Por qué papá enoja contigo? —aún distaba de ser perfecto, pero es más claro que los primeros días.

—Estoy enfermo y... No logro curarme, me gustan los hombres. —responde sintiendo hasta vergüenza, Yuuri ladea la cabeza, dejando de dibujar.

— ¿Eh?

—Cuando tenía diez años bese a un niño que vivía aquí como huésped, no recuerdo su nombre, solo que tenía ojos verdes y cabello rubio, aparte de una manía muy extraña por tocar, Chriss o algo así—empieza a relatar, estirándose en su lugar sobre el mullido sofá—. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ganas de hacer eso con las niñas, también besé a mi primo y... Se lo contó a mi tío y él a mi papa. —aprieta los labios con la mirada gacha.

—Oh... Los Ángeles no deben juntarse con sátiros, son muy traicioneros, nunca guardan los secretos y no hacen más que reírse cuando las causas salen a flote.

—"Consecuencias" —corrigió con suavidad, quería asumir que estaba haciendo mal uso de palabras con el término "sátiro", al fin y al cabo, su tío es una persona común y corriente... Igual que él... Yuuri no para de llamarlo Ángel sin ton ni son.

—No te ves enfermo.

—papá dice que lo estoy y si lo dice es porque tiene razón.

— ¿Gustar de hombres es una enfermedad?

—El curso natural es que sea hombre y mujer, con otro hombre es una aberración igual que dos mujeres juntas, por eso es una enfermedad—explicó con la mayor sencillez que vino a su cabeza.

—Viktor actúa simple, actúa sano. —murmuro subiendo las piernas al mueble y apretando el cuaderno de dibujo nuevo.

—si lo hago me voy a curar y podre estar limpio. —sonríe alzando las manos. Que su mente estuviera siempre difusa y mal no quería decir que no comprendiera aquella simple implicación en quién el habla.

Viktor lava muchos sus manos porque así es como un enfermo lo hace, buscando eliminar los gérmenes que pueda tener y que lo infectan. Jugando con las mangas de su largo y grande suéter se relamió los labios, bajo la atenta mirada del peli plata en su persona.

—Hay muchos enfermos, todos ellos son enfermos.

— ¿Quienes?

—No te puedo contar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Están viendo, siempre están viendo, incluso te están viendo al Ángel, no cansan de hacerlo y ellos no gusta que se sepa quiénes. —explica, como un niño pequeño a otro porque no debe hablar de una travesura frente a sus padres.

—Oh... —apoyó los codos en sus rodillos y su rostro en sus manos, con una especie de puchero y tras unos segundos de silencio, se enderezo para acercarse de manera casi peligrosa al japonés—Yo... ¿te puedo tocar? Ahora no hay nadie viendo y tengo los guantes así que-

—No, no puedes. —evita que siquiera rozara su brazo derecho, el peli plata se mostró desilusionado por la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces porque usas vendas? Si no me lo vas a mostrar, dímelo. —Yuuri ladeo la cabeza apneas un poco, pensando en su respuesta.

—Quizás también enfermo. —respondió vagamente, sin tener realmente una idea de cómo decírselo. Viktor abrió la boca e intentó acercarse un poco más a Yuuri, invadiendo en exceso el espacio personal de este.

—Si también lo estas... ¿Por qué no...?

— ¡Volvimos! ~ —dio un fuerte brinco atrás, tomando lugar alejado de Yuuri, aunque tenía la ligera, ligerísima impresión de que su padre los había visto, esta idea venía a la expresión que tenía el hombre en su rostro. Saludo a su madre con nerviosa expresión y Yuuri apenas hizo un gesto con la mano.

La noche llegó pronto ese día, para su sorpresa no obtuvo ningún regaño de su padre, a pesar de verse tan terriblemente reprimido todo este tiempo, es como si aguantaba decir algo, algo bastante horrible. Siendo prácticamente media noche caminaba por la casa, primero para tomar agua y de regreso a su habitación.

Se detuvo frente al estudio de su padre, abriendo apenas un poco la puerta para hacerse sentir el ruido más mínimo en su interior, causado por quienes ocupan la habitación. Traga grueso por ver a su padre frente a Yuuri, intimidando sin dudas si tiene que juzgar por su postura tan encogida y temerosa.

—No acercarme a hombres para... seducir —traga grueso, queriendo encogerse al punto de desaparecer en el holgado sueter y evitar la mirada de escrutinio del patriarca Nikiforov —. Mi deber es... fijarme en las mujeres para tener una familia y-y...

— ¿Y...?

—Si in-intento tener una Familia con un... hombre seré... castigado... —culmina, Sergei coloca su mano en el hombro del japonés, dando un apretón ahí llevando casi a las lágrimas al joven de cabello negro.

—Así es, muy bien, me enorgullece tu capacidad para comprender lo que es el camino correcto para un hombre, que a pesar de todo no pierdas el norte. Has hecho lo que Viktor no pudo hace mucho tiempo —aunque para el mayor sonaba como un elogio, para Yuuri significó el inicio de una amenaza —. No debes olvidarlo jamás o... ¿Sabes que hacen a los hombres que tienen tal desviación, cierto? —la interrogación vino con peligrosa mirada, Yuuri trago grueso y asintió lleno de temor.

—Lo sé... —responde tembloroso.

—Que así sea siempre, no quisiera tener que castigarte —tomo entre sus manos el pálido ya empapado rostro—. Ya has recibido castigo sin haberte dicho la lección, como una tortura, sabes bien lo que duele —su sonrisa, posible de categorizar como sádica, se extendió por su rostro, trayendo incluso creciente pánico a quien espía la conversación —. Si te vuelves un anormal, te enseñare el camino en base al castigo ¿Quedo claro? —Asintió frenéticamente —. Bien, ve a dormir, estoy seguro de que quieres tener un buen sueño para estos inicios de navidad.

Viktor se hizo a un lado cuando Yuuri sale a toda prisa del estudio, no tarda en seguirlo chocando con la puerta que se cerró en su nariz fe forma dolorosa. Dio suaves toques para que el japonés le abriera, no quería que su padre se enterara de que estaba despierto, por ello evitaba el ruido en la medida de lo posible.

—Yuuri, soy yo... Yuuri. —insiste. Notando que no tiene seguro, gira el picaporte y empuja la puerta, intentando forzar su apertura.

—No van a pasar... no quiero que ninguno pase... —se escuchan sollozos, muy entremezclado g apenas entendibles —. No lo voy... a sufrir nunca más... no quiero qué entre ninguno de ustedes, cuando la puerta está cerrada significa no... Yuuri no quiere más castigo...

—Viktor tampoco quiere más castigos, solo quiero... solo necesito hablar contigo... —balbucea con el corazón en la garganta por escuchar pasos acercándose. Rindiéndose a causa del temor corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró con el mayor sigilo que pudo, acostándose en su cama y fingiendo estar dormido.

El seguro de la puerta fue abierto y con los ojos cerrados sintió la caricia en la cabeza, esa que suelen darle cuando van a verificar que este durmiendo en su habitación cada noche. Una vez cerraron la puerta nuevamente, se levantó y colocó el cerrojo en la puerta.

Se dejo caer hasta el suelo y quedó mirando el techo con el cabello esparcido en el suelo. Cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos, respirando profundamente. Si Yuuri y él son iguales... ¿Por qué no lo permite tocarlo tan siquiera? No quiere sentirse repugnante para él también, pensó que no podía ser así con Yuuri...

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo mal para que no lo aceptara?_

* * *

 _— ¿¡Por qué estas llorando!?_

 _Duele... duele... duele..._

 _— Esto es lo que quieres ¿no es así? Ser un aberrado el resto de tu vida._

 _Ya no lo quiere... duele demasiado..._

 _—Te estas arrepintiendo ¿cierto? Te das cuenta de lo mucho que duele y de lo asqueroso que es siquiera ser tocado por otro hombre. Escúchame bien, no pienso aceptar que mi hijo sea un gay repugnante, antes te prefiero muerto._

 _Esta demasiado sudado, le duele todo... quiere bañarse... dejar de sentir el contacto contra su piel, dejar de tocarlo para que se aleje..._

 _—Si vuelvo a darme cuenta o enterarme de que andas como una zorra tras hombres volveré a castigarte de la misma manera, una y otra vez..._

 _¡YA LO ENTENDÍA! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO SUELTA YA!?_

— _¿Lo has entendido, Viktor?_

Asintió desesperado, rogando que de esa manera se quitara de encima suyo, _dentro suyo; el repugnante olor a alcohol entremezclado con el sudor y los fluidos corporales lo están mareado. Ajo la mirada ante el brusco tirón dado a sus manos, las cuales se posan en aquella área de la anatomía masculina, de su padre para ser más exactos._

 _Al momento en que el hombre se aparto se quedo observado sus manos, llenas de aquel líquido blanco y viscoso que no solo estaba ahí, sino en área más íntimas. Haciéndose un pequeño ovillo no se atreve a mirar de nuevo a quién sale tambaleando de la habitación después del ultraje como método de enseñanza._

— _Nunca pensé que una cosa así pudiera ocurrir... Al menos ya no ocurrirá más, Viktor seguramente aprendió._ —escucho a su madre y un maremoto de pensamientos se formó en su cabeza

 _¿Eso era bueno?_

 _Que su padre lo lastimara de manera tan cruel y asquerosa, su madre lo aprobaba y más de una vez habían dicho que las personas amando a sus iguales de gente es una aberración, así que... ¿Estaba bien? ¿Realmente lo estaba?_

 _Asqueroso, repugnante..._

 _Todo es sinónimo de suciedad, eso quiere decir que debe limpiarlo, estar limpio... En un acto casi desesperado se levantó, cayendo de bruces al suelo y quedando ahí tirado por un rato, resintiendo el dolor en su cara por la forma en que se golpeó. Sentirse sucio queda corto es como... estar roto, esa palabra queda mejor..._

* * *

— ¿me estas escuchando? —giro los ojos en dirección a su primo que lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pasando de él por completo ve a Yuuri, sentado en una esquina un tanto lejana del comedor—. Tierra llamando a Viktor el distraído Nikiforov. —insistió en un bufido.

— ¿Se sentirá roto? —murmuro a si mismo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yuri lo escuchara.

— ¿Roto? No lo sé. Tampoco me interesa en lo más mínimo, te estoy hablando de algo y me preguntas sobre el... cerdo que tienes por compañero de casa de momento. —espeta con fastidio ante la falta de atención de su familiar.

Suspiró con pena por el japonés, teniendo muy vivida en su cabezal imagen que vio la tarde pasada, cuando la sala estaba sola y en completo silencio. Se había atrevido a espiar un poco a Yuuri en su habitación, verlo sin un suéter era extraño, mucho más delgado de lo que cualquiera podía creer, _sin vendas._

Pasaba sin parar una cuchilla, dejó de contar cuando se hizo el onceavo corte en el brazo derecho y luego en el izquierdo, con lentitud y parsimonia. En su cuello, de forma impresionante tenía marcas de dientes, como una horrible cicatriz que no desaparecería jamás.

Su espalda, aunque parcialmente cubierta por una camiseta, deja ver tantas cicatrices diferentes que no sabía de que eran. Respingo cuando Yuuri lo hizo, tirando la cuchilla a un lado y corriendo hasta el baño de la habitación, posiblemente a intentar parar el sangrado. Pasados unos cinco minutos, a la hora de decidirse a entrar a ver si estaba bien o llamar a una ambulancia, salió del cuarto con los antebrazos vendados por completo.

 _El rumor era cierto..._

—...Tomaré tu silencio como un sí, más te vale llegar a la hora, no te voy a esperar por siempre. —se levanta de su lugar y Viktor lo mira con cierta alarma, confundido pues no entendía que había aceptado.

— ¿Eh? —dice confuso, Yuri rodo los ojos.

—Mañana terminan las clases y se hizo un plan para ir a un café cerca de aquí, trae ropa en tu bolso para cambiarte y-

— ¡Le diré a Yuuri! —se levantó tan animado y rápido que Yuri no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo y decirle que _no_ invitara al raro que tenían por nuevo compañero de clase y vivienda.

Aunque bien... Viktor siempre hacia lo que venía en gana, aun si se lo decía, iba a hacerlo, gasta su saliva en él es un desperdicio... Igual a las esperanzas de que su primo se curara y dejara las actitudes tan extrañas que últimamente se hacían más visibles junto al japonés.

...

—Umm... Creo que al final si llegamos tarde. —murmura pensativo, dentro de aquel enorme café donde destaca una tarima iluminada, instrumentos, un piano y alguien cantando como entretenimiento.

— ¿A casa? —pregunta al notar que ciertamente no hay nadie de los que ha visto pasar tiempo junto al peli plata. Viktor negó con la cabeza, incitándolo a que lo siguiera.

—ya estamos aquí, pasemos un rato los dos juntos, aquí nadie nos conoce y apenas nos podemos ver. —toma lugar en la mesa vacía pegada a la pared, Yuuri hizo lo mismo, tirando de las mangas de su sueter.

Hablar de trivialidades es lo que mejor se les daba, pues Yuuri y su forma de captar todo resulta tan confusa y obtusa que Viktor apenas logra sacar algo en claro de sus explicaciones. Si no habla de sátiros, habla de bosques, lianas moviéndose solas que lo amarran, perros que lo persiguen, cerdos parlantes, Ángeles, ninfas odiosas, sirenas intentando ahogarlo...

 _Yuuri tenía montado un mundo de fantasía a punto de competir con una novela fantástica._

Lo único que no habían previsto, es que las bebidas tuvieran cierto y pequeño grado de alcohol, algo que para el paladar japonés y sensible del pelinegro resulte fatal. Viktor podía resistirlo, más de una vez ha bebido en reuniones familiares, lo cierto es que por la tenue iluminación de la mesa, puede ver las mejillas rojas del joven.

—Tienes una cara tan adorable... —el comentarios e le escapa, sin poderlo reprimir en u mente. Pasando el dedo por el borde de vidrio del vaso—. Yuuri... Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo y-

—No puedo ser sincero con el Ángel... Va a sentir asco y no lo entendería... —balbucea con una sonrisa sacada de la borrachera tonta que tiene encima seguramente.

—Entendería todo lo que me dijera porque sé que tú me entenderías a mi de la misma manera —afirma entusiasta, estirando su mano y apenas rozando la de Yuuri, quién lentamente se aparta—. Por favor... Quiero entenderte, si me lo dices estoy seguro de que lo hare.

En la tarima hace aparición una mujer de cabello negro y puntas en color grisáceo, a su lado otra mujer que apenas logra distinguir se sienta tocando una guitarra, las tenues voces de fondo hacen más ambiente para lo que la cantante entonara.

 _Miss Maggie was way too young to understand  
_ _Why she got thrown into someone else's hands  
_ _Why she woke up to strange men  
_ _They tore her to pieces and she couldn't comprehend  
_

 _Why she was locked up in a basement filled with men  
_ _Should've done the school, instead she did them_

—Este lugar es tan parecida a la caja, ellos están en todos lados, no puedo verlos bien, pero ellos a mi si, siempre pueden verme. —hipa recostándose en sus brazos, en una postura sumamente relajada. El tono casi susurrante de la joven cantante se apega a su situación.

 _Don't touch me, I'm fragile  
I'm bitter in my heart  
Mama sold me for a candy  
I was ruined from the start_

—No hay nadie aquí que te pueda hacer daño.

—Es porque los ignoras, están mirándote...

Viktor no los veía, pero él si podía, ese montón de ojos fijos en su persona, en todos lados, en todos los objetos, siempre persiguiéndolo de escalofriante manera, no hay instante o lugar en donde no estén, por más que parpadee uno, hay otros cien... incluso millones, observándolo, cada movimiento...

 _Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men?  
They cut me up in places I don't even understand  
It's normalcy to me, but how will my friends understand?  
I'm five years old, sleeping with a million men_

Si lo ven, lo escuchan, si lo escuchan podrán saber que ha hecho cosas muy malas que lo condenarían a un castigo y es por... ¿gustar de hombres? Eso era lo que Viktor decía, quizás esa era la razón por la que estaba siempre vigilado, siempre herido...

—Mamá y papá les decían que me castigaran... —con la cara metida entre sus brazos su voz es más ahogada—. Les daban pasteles y caramelos que yo no podía tocar... pero ellos si podían tocarme a mí.

— ¿Por qué querrían ellos que te castigaran? —de algún modo, entraron en una misma vía, una en la que Viktor por fin entendía a qué se refería.

 _All grown up and her body has decayed  
All those promiscuous games she had to play  
Oh, she skipped the jungle, jungle gym phase  
She's trying to look at things in a bright way  
Sees a light peeking through the end of the hallway  
Oh, she's tryin', tryin', tryin' escape_

—Nunca hice algo malo, pero ellos me hacia mucho daño, ellos cambiaban, se hacían más grandes, más pesados... Odiaba que vinieran a verme, que estuvieran siempre allí...

 _I'm running full force, dear  
But it's harder when you're bones  
I'm weakened, but I'm flying  
Out of this hell hole_

 _— ¡YUURI! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?_

 _El cuchillo fue tirado a un lado y las heridas que el portaba el infante en sus muñecas son presionadas al punto de arder. El dolor había aparecido de la nada, pues hasta hace unos segundos tan solo vio al sangre brotar con la mayor fascinación de todas; el llanto afloro sin remedio mientras el llevado casi arrastrado a lo que él denomina la "caja"_

 _Una habitación oscura, que de hecho, es el sótano de la pequeña casa en donde su madre de mal aspecto y su padre viven; una cama, apenas una pequeña lampara ahora encendida, muñecos de felpa tirados en el sucio suelo junto a la ropa y aquel montón de pequeños globos desinflados y llenos de líquido mal olor._

 _—No te atrevas a hacer eso más nunca Yuuri ¿entendiste? ¿¡Me estas oyendo!?_

 _Aunque lo hacía, no prestaba atención a ella. Solo pensaba en el dolor que se había provocado por aquellos cortes pero... solo lo sintió cuando ella lo vio, cuando ella vino a reñirle ¿Por qué? —Si te vuelvo a ver haciendo esto no te permitiré descansar para nada, si sigues molestando a los clientes quién te va a matar seré yo... —murmura._

 _Ah... claro... Porque lo **vio**..._

 _Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men?  
They cut me up in places I don't even understand  
It's normalcy to me, but how will my friends understand?  
I'm ten years old, running from a million men  
_ _ **A million men**_

—Yo no quiero estar enfermo... ni con ellos... duele demasiado.—Solloza. Viktor arrimo su silla hasta ponerse junto al japonés, acariciando la espalda de este y subiendo hasta hacerlo con el cabello.

— ¿te rompieron? —pregunta suavemente, Yuuri apenas saco la cara de entre sus brazos, observando con ojos llorosos, asintió con ligereza, sus ojos irritados y rojos sobresalen en el rostro pálido.

 _Finally the light is coming close  
No turning back, run full force  
Angels swoop down and grab me  
And now I'm safe away from the million men who raised me_

—Entonces confía en mí, si los dos estamos rotos... Podemos sanar juntos ¿No lo crees? —apartó la mirada un instante, sin saber si tenía que responder a aquella pregunta o si aceptar lo que el _Ángel_ le decía.

¿Cómo iba a estar roto? Si es un Ángel, es perfecto, sonríe tan puro y brillante, es sencillamente... Inexplicable, es como eso que tanto soñó que vendría a ayudarlo y por fin estaba ahí.

 _Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men?  
They cut me up in places I don't even understand  
It's normalcy to me, but how will my boyfriend understand?  
I'm seventeen with a history of a million men_

El impulso vino por si solo, acortando la distancia hasta el mínimo y repitiendo aquello que había hecho de niño por mera curiosidad, ahora por ganas e incluso, como una especie de forma de sellar el acuerdo que se hizo en lenguaje mudo.

 _Men, a million men  
Million men, a million men  
A million men_

Los aplausos a la cantante apenas los hicieron separarse, Yuuri tomó la mano de Viktor con pulso tembloroso, moqueando, negando con la cabeza y recibiendo una sonrisa del peli plata. Sabía a qué venía la negación y quizás solo debía aguardar un poco más de tiempo.

—Es como si a cada segundo empeoraras... —murmura casi a sí mismo, regresando por donde vino.

* * *

— ¡SERGEI PARA YA, LO VAS A MATAR! —grito desaforada, tratando de hallar una forma con la cual apartar al hombre de su hijo, cuyo cuello esta siendo apretado y el rostro del joven, lleno de golpes y sangre por lo mismo, se pone de cierta coloración por la falta de aire—. ¡LO VAS A MATAR, DETENTE YA!

—te dije que no lo hicieras... te advertí que no pensaba tener un hijo desviado y que PREFERÍA TENERTE MUERTO—a medida que hablaba se volvían gritos. Un peso en su espalda que tira de su persona hace que suelte al adolescente, quien toma una enorme bocanada de aire. Sergei tira a un lado a quién hizo aquello—. Yuuri. —su tono rabioso hizo encoger al pelinegro.

—N-no puede lastimar al Ángel, su alas-

— ¡no es ningún Ángel! ¡Es solo un asqueroso gay que no aprende a hacer las cosas bien!

— ¡Es un Ángel! Mira sus alas, están ahí y... pierden sus plumas —asegura con tal firmeza que no parece un desvarió o broma. Aida que ayuda a respirar e incorporarse a Viktor mira con preocupación a Sergei, quién toma al muchacho de la muñeca, arrastrándolo escaleras arriba—. _SORE WA DE~YUERE._ —grita con tal grado de alteración que las paredes no fueron suficientes para sofocar el escándalo que el japonés hace.

—Yuu-

—Shhh... Te llevare al doctor, no creo que tu padre este bien en este momento. —lo calla con tono amable y condescendiente. La mujer se pregunta con toda sinceridad ¿Por qué su sobrino tenía que venir a contar lo que vio? Prefería ignorar el tema a saber si pasaba a o no, aceptar a que su esposo hiciera tal daño a su pequeño...

* * *

—O-oye... N-no pensé que...

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PIENSAS NADA! —espeto alterado cuando el rubio empezó a hablarle, sin importar qué están en mitad de un parque—. TU NO SUFRES, TU ESTAS COMPLETO, SIN GRITAS... TU NOE RES COMO Yuuri O YO, TU NO ENTIENDES NADA.

—Q-quería ayudarte a ser normal...

—No importa todo lo que hagan tú, papá, mamá... Y-yo no dejare de estar enfermo jamás, tampoco dejare de estar sucio y Yuuri estará igual... —su cara vendada y aspecto deplorable infundían tanta lastima a cualquiera que lo mirara; en sus bellos ojos ya no se podía apreciar aquel extraño optimismo, alegría...

Ahora se ve desesperado.

—Claro que puedes, él tal vez no y no importa, importa que tu estés sano y-

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —lo empujo con fuerza, logrando tumbar al joven al suelo—. Eres igual a ellos, no quieres que estemos bien, tan solo quieres que seamos la misma mierda por siempre y regodearse en lo mucho que sufrimos por su culpa. —acusa con borbotones brotando de sus ojos.

Tal como llego, regreso a su casa, tan solo había salido por... ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo recordaba, solo que se tomó una pastilla para el dolor y tuvo la repentina necesidad de salir de las cuatro paredes que se le venían encima. La casa estaba aparentemente vacía para su alivio eterno, la prefería así.

La soledad es igual a no sentir dolor, porque nada lo puede lastimar.

Con la necesidad de hacerse ajeno a todo, busco las botellas de licor de su papá, eso ayudaría, cuando se bebía mucho, el conocimiento se iba, todo _fluía_ cual rio y lo que pasara al despertar no lo preocupaba.

Cuando tuvo la botella de whisky en la mano vio un pequeño papel, como un récipe escondido. Apenas lo ojeo, no le importaba y tampoco tenía ni idea de que significaba la palabra esquizofrenia o que hacia esta en un diagnóstico para Yuuri.

Choco accidentalmente con la mesa de la cocina, viendo la pila de cajas con medicamentos, esos que hacían tomar a Yuuri cada día desde que aquello paso... _Desde que papá lo castigo,_ reconsidero vagamente la descripción del día de la desgracia, el que pensó más bello por haber por fin logrado que Yuuri aceptara abrirse más a él.

Hablando de Yuuri...

Se aventuro a su habitación, encontrándolos sentado en la cama viendo un punto abierto con los ojos entreabiertos, los lentes en la mesa de noche y la boca semiabierta. Dio toquecitos a la puerta, apenas logrando captar su atención.

—Toco uno, se cerró, los otros más grandes, ojos, ojos, ojos... —balbucea haciendo pequeños movimientos con las manos.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta entrando y cerrando con delicadeza. Yuuri siguió repitiendo _ojos_ sin motivo—. Papá y mamá no están.

—Ellos están, siempre están ¿Cuándo puedo estar solo? No sé si quiero estar solo ¿Es bueno solo estar? Silencio ojos, ojos, ojos, ojos...

—te hizo demasiado daño... Estas tan... destruido... —lamenta sentándose a un lado de la cama, recostando la cabeza en el colchón, el cabello alborotado se desparrama en donde quiere—. Ya no entiendes nada...

Un largo rato en silencio se hizo presente, en donde Yuuri quedo en la posición que poseía cuando Viktor llego. Extensos minutos carentes de movimientos se hicieron presentes, antes se decidirse a abrir la botella que dejo a un lado, escucho a Yuuri y moverse y este, a su vez, cayó sobre el peli plata, abrazándolo con débiles esfuerzos.

—El Ángel perdió las alas... la bestia se las comió... —suspira pegado a Viktor—. Pero... está bien, no está muerto... aun puedo tocar al Ángel...

Viktor lo abrazo con fuerza demoledora, como si quisiera acunarlo en sus brazos, esa diferencial abismal de males mentales lo hacía saberse más fuerte al japonés, que su padre lo termino de arruinar, como siempre, lo único que sabía hacer era romper.

¿Por qué lo hacía? El hombre tenía conocimiento de lo mal y frágil que estaba Yuuri, no entendía a que venían esas ganas de hacerlo agonizar hasta este punto tan horroroso en el que hasta lo más banal podría significar infinito pesar y dolencia.

Para ellos, metidos en su mundo mental, el tiempo pasaba terriblemente rápido, cuando en realidad apenas y había transcurrido una hora. Una idea azoto la mente del peli plata, quién apenas pone distancia entre su persona y Yuuri, que lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y vacíos.

Si ya ambos están rotos ¿Que importa continuar? Contaminarse uno al otro con la hambrusia que nacía sin explicación, que todos adjuntarían al desequilibrado estado mental de Yuuri. Tocarlo como quiere, como su curiosidad y deseo lo indica, fascinarse por las expresiones y sonidos que hace ante las simples, suaves y cariñosas caricias repartidas por la espalda y brazos; ¿Que puede importar estar enfermos? Ser castigado otras mil veces por este acto ahora seria sin arrepentimiento.

Yuuri lo abraza, juntando ambas frentes mientras permite el contacto de su Ángel sin alas, el que brilla tanto que los ojos se cierran encandilados. Viktor mira fijamente las expresiones que el japonés hace, fascinado por lo bello que se le hace a pesar de todo lo que cualquier otro señalaría: Sus ojos están opacos, sus ojeras están grandes y marcadas, cicatrices abundan en todo su cuerpo... Con o sin esto... Yuuri es lo más bello que vera.

Porque es un alma rota que brilla, en fragmentos tan pequeños que los reflejos de luz son magníficos. Besarlo lo ensucia, tocarlo lo cuartea y desear una felicidad con él continúa destrozando su ser, hasta parecerse más a Yuuri, buscando de que los trozos de ambas almas rotas se unan en una sola, espectacular como ninguna y así, no sentirse menos o peor que nadie, sino completo y feliz.

Lo deseaba con tanto furor, reconstruirse junto a él, pero... ¿Como? Al más mínimo amague quedaría nada más que polvo y seres vacíos. No podían hacerlo, no donde estaban, tampoco encontrarían un lugar en aquella enorme extensión de tierra llamada Rusia que los tacharía de abominación a cada paso que den.

Aunque... ¿Quién dice que la vida es necesaria para ello? El cuerpo no es más que una coraza que guarda el alma herida, así que... ¿Por qué dentro de una barrera cuando puede hacerse directamente? La vida es irrelevante, en la vida se sufre, pero la muerte es la mejor anfitriona, una que no juzga al momento de abrazar a quienes van dispuestos a aceptarla con los brazos abiertos.

¿Por qué este razonamiento llegaba a su mente solo con Yuuri a su lado? Simple, no merecía la pena hacerlo solo, tratar de lograrlo sin nadie a su lado ¿Qué sentido? Ninguno ¿Esperar? Irrelevante, está listo, como nunca pues, el temor a la muerte se hacía presente y ahora no era más que un recuerdo vago de lo que su sanidad apenas mantenía con vida en su psique. Tomo el rostro entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas con un débil sonrojo que hace mucho más adorable al adolescente.

— Quiero ir a la muerte, donde un alma no podría ser herida por más nadie. —dice con tranquila expresión, como si estuviera hablando de lo más bello que puede existir.

— ¿muerte...? —miro por impulso a sus muñecas, el tinte temeroso se hizo evidente en su mirada, Viktor ladea suavemente la cabeza.

—Tú lo has hecho antes, lo sé, por eso siempre ocultas tus manos... Por eso no permites a nadie mirarte—Yuuri apretó los labios, respirando con un poco de fuerza, permitiendo a duras penas el tacto del adolescente peli plata que tiene por hermanastro, quien ve las cicatrices viejas y nuevas de cortes —. Hagámoslo juntos.

—¿Q-que?

—¿Para que seguir aquí? Los dos estamos rotos y nadie acepta que entre nosotros intentemos armarnos de nuevo... así que, vámonos juntos. —pide apretando las manos del asiático, que baja la mirada, con los ojos aguados.

—Me da... miedo hacerlo... —es lo único lucido en su mente, lo demás es tan extraño, pero conocido, que lo prefiere por sobre la oscura muerte.

—Fuiste destrozado por un millón de hombres... Yo por uno que equivale a lo mismo... ¿Qué peor temor puede ser irte junto a mí a seguir viviendo con eso en tu mente? ¿No quieres dejar de ser observado? Que todo se esfume excepto tu y yo...

—T-tu...

—Estaré feliz, más que nunca ¿Qué hay de ti? —Yuuri devolvió el apretón en las manos del peli plata.

No tomaron prisa, la casa en solitario silencio. Con una de las navajas del patriarca Nikiforov se decidieron a hacer lo que tanto habían pensando, que por temor habían olvidado, pero este miedo se esfumaba, que al menos, aun si fuera iluso, se tendrían uno al otro a cuál sea el lugar donde sus almas fueran a reposar...

Viktor hizo profundas cortadas en ambos brazos de Yuuri, de forma vertical y causando el gran sangrando, manchándolo un poco sin querer. Yuuri lo hizo también, sin sentir dolor, miedo... _Estaban felices_. Viktor tomo el rostro de Yuuri, llenándolo de manchas carmesí y dando un prolongado beso a los labios de este, que también toma el rostro moreteado entre sus manos.

—Hee... Tengo... mucho sueño... —lentamente se recuestan más, tomados de la mano mientras el charco bajo suyo sigue formándose.

— ¿Hoy si podemos... juntos dormir? —pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si... hoy si podemos hacerlo... tanto como quieras...

Entre pequeños comentario lentamente fueron consumidos, la cabeza recostada del colchón hasta lentamente a un lado, con sus manos afianzadas a pesar de todo y el carmesí adornando la sobria y fría habitación.

* * *

—¿Yuu... ri...?

—Está despertando, está despertando...

—¿Que...?

—Wow, menudo viento de cola te has echado, gracias a dios no aposte aa por ti. —carcajea el hombre de bata. En el aturdimiento mueve la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando a la última persona que recuerda

 _Yuuri._

—¿Yuuuri...? Dondnne...—balbucea con la garganta rasposa y queriendo tomar agua ¿Dónde está para empezar? No se suponía que...

 _Oh por..._

— ¡WOW! CALMATE —chilla el medico evitando la horrible caída del joven contra el suelo —. Perdiste demasiada sangre, estuviste a nada de morirte por-

—¡¿Dónde tienen a Yuuri? DONDE ESTA. —Grita, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el cabello ahora corto e irregular hacia saber que tampoco intentaron hacerlo demasiado bien. Sin embargo lo más importante que cruza su mente es...

 _¿Por qué aún está vivo?_

— ¿Yuuri? ¿El que estaba contigo? Hace mucho tiempo que despertó, está en una ha- ¡Hey, Hey vuelve aquí! ¡Enfermera! —llamo ante la percepción de no poder hacer nada por si solo para detener al despertado muchacho.

—Yuuri, Yuuri donde estas, por favor, donde estas. —repite sin cesar, apoyándose en las paredes para caminar descalzo en el lugar lúgubre y donde múltiples y sospechosos sonidos se escuchan.

Un grito más trajo una respuesta que lo hizo casi arrastrarse hasta donde lo escucho, manchando las paredes con la sangre de las heridas abiertas en sus muñecas. La cerradura de la puerta no permitía el paso, con dedos débiles y frágiles abrió la pequeña mira rectangular en la puerta de metal y ver dentro. Dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Debo sacarte de ahí, te ju-juro que nos iremos de aquí y nadie más va a hacernos daño. —asegura ahogadamente, buscándolo con desesperados y torpes movimientos las llaves, encontrándolas a unos cuantos metros dentro de una caja cristal no le importo romper con el puño.

Costo lo suyo y la debilidad se seguía apoderando de su maltrecho cuerpo. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente al japonés con torcida expresión, totalmente fuera de si con una camisa de fuerza impidiendo cualquier movimiento que no fuera de sus piernas o cabeza.

—Mi Ángel me acompaña todavía —sonríe tan amplio como el gato rizón. Viktor le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Vamos a irnos ¿verdad? Muy muy lejos, donde los ojos no alcanzan y la salvación tampoco

—Por supuesto que iremos, ese es nuestro lugar —asiente con la misma enfermiza sonrisa. Con uno de los cristales en la mano se posiciono sobre Yuuri, pegando este objeto a la garganta del joven—. Pronto iré contigo, solo debo asegurarme de que no puedan hacerte nada más.

—Te estaré esperando Viktya~ —ronronea complacido, estirando el cuello por un último beso en los labios.

— ¡NO, ESPERA!

El corte fue tan profundo que la sangre empezó a brotar de la yugular del japonés, manchando el rostro fascinado del peli plata, la mirada de Yuuri no cambio, pues él ya estaba muerto y ahora, solo dejo de respirar. Intento clavar el cristal en su garganta por igual, rápido y sin escapatoria para irse a ser feliz o desaparecer, no le interesaba del todo, solo que antes de esto, Yuuri aguardaría por él.

Al menos eso quería, pero sus intenciones fueron vilmente interrumpidas con el arrebato del cristal ensangrentado.

—NO, SUÉLTENME, YUURI ME ESTA ESPERANDO, SUÉLTENME —exige pataleando cual animal rabioso. Una aguja se clavó en su brazo y dado que seguía hecho una furia clavaron dos más... Honestamente ¿Se preocupaban o no por su supervivencia? —. Me esta... esperando... porque lo hacen... —solloza viendo borroso, con su mirada clavada en el cadáver que ocupa la habitación.

Evidentemente no podían dejarlo solo en una habitación, cualquier cosa representaba un elemento con el cual suicidarse. Primero fueron ataduras a la cama, esperando que reaccionara, avanzo a camisa de fuerza, terapia de descargas eléctricas con la fiel creencia de que al menos así, entraría en un estado catatónico y descansar de la vigilancia exhaustiva... Queda de más decir que no funcionó.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto...? Necesito salir de aquí, déjenme morir ya... ¿¡QUE MÁS QUIEREN ROMPERME!? —su gritería nunca para, a tal punto de que siempre esta ronco y costaría saber que es él quien habla —. Debo irme, debo irme, Yuuri me esta esperando, por favor déjenme irme con él ya... ¿Por qué no me dejan ir...? Yuuri se va a cansar, no me va a esperar, me abandonara... por favor alguien... No quiero... Que me deje atrás... ¡AAAAHHH!

La sensación de la sangre en su cara era permanente, incluso querida sin razón aparente. Era lo único que tenia de Yuuri ahora, los recuerdos de momentos y sensaciones que este proporciono a su persona... ¿Lo esperarían aun? Sería como un Ángel ahora a su lado aguardando a que ambos sean la misma índole ... quién sabe...

Una falla de interpretación llevo a lo que por definición es atroz. Su silencio, reducción de cólera y aparente resurgimiento de sentido común hicieron creer a los médicos que ya podían bajar la guardia, reducir los medios y por sobre todo, desentenderse como con la mayoría de los que ocupan este manicomio y no son usados de forma útil para la ciencia. No lo hizo adrede, en realidad salió sin planearlo, pensándose sin compañía alguna, que Yuuri ya lo había dejado atrás para buscar su propio lugar.

Era una noche fría en la que por fin reacciono, en silencio sepulcral salió de la habitación, caminando por los largos y sucios pasillos nuevamente, esta vez con la fuerza de mantenerse en pie a pesar de su estado famélico e incómodo para la vista si se tenía un recuerdo de la bella persona que fue hasta hace unos meses... casi año.

No costo llegar a la azotea, fría como el clima y con una capa de nieve que empieza a lacerar sus pies. Miro al frente, subiéndose a la baranda y con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro junto a las lágrimas recién aparecidas. Tras tanto tiempo por fin podría irse... dejar toda la pesadilla atrás lanzándose directo a la muerte —Yuuri...—. Con una sonrisa da un paso al vacío, viendo ultimadamente una figura conocida mientras caía, que sonríe dulcemente y con este espejismo tan hermoso y perfecto, sentido se hizo el sonido del cuerpo cayendo desde el octavo piso, de cabeza y así dando final peli plata que tanto lloraba por escapar. La cabeza destruida fue lo primero visto por los que investigaron y ni que decir del sonido que acabo en la cabeza de quienes escucharon el desagradable final, sumando a la sensación que imaginaban, debió sentir el joven en ese reducido lapsus de tiem-

—Oww tuviste una pesadilla ¿Como estas cielo?

Parpadeo repetidamente, confuso y sorprendido ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso sobrevivió? No, eso no debía ser posible... el golpe fue contundente y no existía posibilidad a que aquello ocurriera. No sentía frío sino calidez que pronto se acentuó, estando en los brazos de su madre que lo meses con suavidad mientras tararea con dulzura. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerlos abiertos, con la mente en calma y armonía viendo el reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo ... siendo un bebe en los brazos de su madre nuevamente.

No sabía si era un sueño, vida tras la muerte, lo que fuera... solo podía asegurar que le encantaba recibir el amor que prácticamente nunca recibió de su madre y lo mismo puede decir de su padre, ambos iguales a los que recordaba y de los cuales huyo de manera tan escabrosa. Su cabeza no tenía espacio para aquellos recuerdos, emociones, como si los pesares resbalaran completamente de su pequeña persona.

—A Viktor le gusta tener el pelo largo. —comenta Sergei con una mano sosteniendo su rostro. Él lo escuchaba, pero sin motivo aparente ese maldito aparato que reproduce vídeos como una televisión y con la mejor vista que haya apreciado nunca, absorbe su atención y apenas capta la conversación entre sus padres—. ¿Crees que sea gay?

—Tiene tres años Sergei, apenas sabe que es un niño. —carcajea ante la ocurrencia de su esposo. Este resopla.

—Es solo un pensamiento, recuerda que hubo alguien de mí familia que se suicidó por serlo. —Aida frunció el entrecejo mirando al hombre.

— ¿Que tendría de malo si al crecer es gay? —replica. Sergei niega con la cabeza, tomando al niño en brazos pues este los extendió.

—Déjame pensarlo... Podría hablar de deportes con alguien más, el debate del embarazo no será un problema, reparar el auto será cosa hermosa y podré hacer peleas de nieve junto a esa persona sin sentir que poner un solo copo de nieve en su cara será un ataque sexista que provoque una demanda... Oh, perdonadme mi amada dama, esos son puntos positivos. —negó con la cabeza, cubriendo su sonrisa mientras Viktor se abrazaba más a Sergei, llorando en silencio.

—Ay no bebe ¿Que paso? —chuchea Aida—. Ya lo asustaste.

—No tiene porque, haga lo que haga lo voy a amar... Es mi pequeño campeón. —besa la nariz de su hijo, quien hace lo mismo —. Solo espero que avise, un golpe con eso va a doler y rezo porque sea algo así de normal y no una cosa rara como zoofi-

—Vamos a ver a una película, una infantil antes de que lo perviertas a un niño que apenas sabe ir al baño. —Sergei hizo una adorable mueca que causó la risa de su primogénito.

Su vida es feliz, casi perfecta como siempre soñó querer, los pensamientos escabrosos y agónicos no tenían cabida en su mente, se esfuman tan pronto como llegaban permitiendo su vivir tranquilo y ajeno a lo que marcó su vida anterior... Si es que se trata de eso, o esto no es más que un sueño, un limbo... No importaba, solo lo disfrutaba sin pensarlo hasta que determinado elemento apareció en su mente y no se fue de esta.

 _Yuuri..._

¿Por qué no estaban juntos? Quería verlo, abrazarlo y decir un animado _"¡Lo logramos!",_ darle un beso en los labios y no separarse de él nuevamente. Deseaba encontrarlo pero no sabe dónde buscar, qué hacer... es casi un deseo imposible, buscando sobrevivir al paso de tiempo y desilusión de que el japonés llegue a su vida.

 _A esto que de verdad es Vida._

Seis años de vida recién cumplidos y vividos sin Yuuri... Se sentía como una traición a él de alguna forma muy extraña. Pero siendo navidad, pidió a Santa verlo, que fuera su regalo de navidad —Junto a un celular propio para mostrárselo ya que estamos —. Por desgracia se vio tan infantilizado que no recordaba que Santa Claus no es real y la desilusión que vino por no recibir lo que quería dejó sorprendidos a sus padres.

 _¿Qué tiene que hacer para estar juntos ahora que no están rotos?_

— ¿Te gusta lo que Santa trajo? —asintió sin muchas ganas a la pregunta de Aida, que acarició la cabeza llena fe cabello plateado —. Santa va a estar contento.

—Lo que más quería no lo trajo... —acoto para que no hiciera ver a ese flojo panzón como diligente, se supone que si pidió algo lo debía traer sin importar la dificultad.

—Bueno, quien sabe si—el timbre de la puerta sonó —. Espera aquí un momento —mientras ella se alejaba, él buscaba en su celular " _Yuuri_ ". Está bien, perdonaba a Santa, habían demasiados " _Yuuri_ " en el mundo, pero el suyo era el más especial —. Viktor ahora toca el regalo de papá y mamá. —se levantó de su lugar, intentando ver lo que ella esconde con ayuda de su sonriente padre.

— ¿Qué es? No veo. —quejumbra intentando notar una mínima pista.

—Ya que Santa no podía traer lo que pediste y nosotros ya lo teníamos planeado... ¡Te presentamos a tu nuevo hermano!

Anonadado de pies a cabeza se acercó tembloroso a aquella silla de auto para bebé y al que ahí estaba sentado. Regordete de mejillas rosadas, vistiendo un tierno atuendo navideño y mordiendo un muñeco en forma de cachorro, cabello negro y liso que llena la cabeza de piel pálida. Estiro la mano y la contrajo, no muy seguro de tocarlo. El bebé alzo la mirada y para sorpresa de los dos Nikiforov, este estiraba los brazos hacia Viktor riendo. Haber, tenía un año, sin embargo por motivos que aún desconocen tenía el desarrollo de un niño menor.

—Se llama-

— ¡Yuuri! —cómo pudo lo sacó de la silla para abrazarlo con tal efusividad que Sergei acabo pensativo de la actitud emocionada de su hijo —. Volviste, volviste, estamos los dos otra vez. —celebra con los ojos aguados, apenas separándose y ganando un beso de los labios pequeños y grandes cachetes en la mejilla derecha.

—Vij...ta... —balbuceo con una sonrisa entre rosada y blanca de pequeños dientes y encías. Viktor lo volvió a abrazar, sentándose en el suelo debido a la fuerza que iba muriendo.

Los padres se miraron entre sí, con aquella carta a Santa no entendieron porque Viktor pedía a un tal Yuuri, era absurdo y lo asumieron como ganas de tener un hermano. El dato curioso es que ellos ya habían iniciado el proceso de adopción en un orfanato, del cual escogieron al niño más pequeño, en ese momento de nueve meses. El pequeño no lloraba, no reía, era tranquilo y bastante listo, entendía lo que hablaban.

Puesto que la adopción se hizo efectiva en diciembre, cuando pensaron en llevarlo a la casa lo pospusieron ante el deseo de Viktor, donde la casualidad más grande se hizo presente... _Él bebe se llamaba Yuuri_ , ascendencia japonesa, padres incapacitados para sostenerlo económicamente y dándolo en adopción para que hallara una Familia mejor y capaz.

—Al menos sabemos que se van a llevar bien. —sonríe Aida recostando la cabeza del hombro de su esposo.

Parecía un sueño hermoso y radiante, imposible de complicar pues ahora están unidos, con su alma permutada a ser una mitad de la otra. Las vivencias que tenían juntos, obtener un par de perros caniche, Viktor iniciando prácticas de patinaje artístico y cuando se pudo Yuuri lo imitó, compartir habitación, crecer en armonía con una vida normal que avanza a un futuro tan radiante como lo es este pasado.

—Viktor... —se giró a verlo, su hermano adoptivo de doce años —. ¿Ya no estamos rotos?

—Nunca más —enlazo su mano con la contraria, trayendo una sonrisa al rostro del pelinegro —. Por fin somos almas completas... Se siente muy bien.

—Como nunca se había sentido. —ronronea, Viktor dio un pequeño beso a la sien del contrario, aquello es cierto... Era la luz al final del túnel.

Un túnel que al transitar, muchas lágrimas trajeron. La horrible escena del par de adolescentes sin vida en la habitación del japonés, con sus brazos sangrando profusamente a causa de las grandes cortadas. Sergei Nikiforov nunca se había arrepentido de la manera en que lo hizo, llorando mientras abrazaba a su hijo pidiendo que regresara.

Aquella conclusión en la vida fue un golpe muy fuerte, pues era la evidencia de la presión ejercida a ambos jóvenes, el cruel trato tomado como bueno bajo excusas sin fundamento real. Sergei admitía su falta, la horrible consecuencia de haber abusado) sexualmente de ambos en la búsqueda de asustarlos y alejarlos de la homosexualidad; Aida asumió su falta, la de permitir aquellos ultrajes a ese par de seres inocentes; Yuri asumió su falta de no apoyar a su primo, de alejarlo como si fuera la peste por algo que no debió importar...

Ahora estaba lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie los podía alcanzar para llorarles perdón. El entierro fue elegante, Yuuri y Viktor compartirían fosa de reposo, cada uno en un ataúd y por más que se replicó a hacer aquello, no tuvieron más alma para separarlos, después de todo, hacerlo fue lo que causo esto. Cuando bajaban a aquel oscuro lugar, habiendo visto los rostros de ellos por última vez... se sintieron rotos.

 _Sus almas se rompieron por destrozar las ajenas con tal saña y gusto._

Si había más allá, no lo sabían, si sus almas estaban juntas tampoco podían saberlo, solo rezaban por obtener perdón del cielo para no sentir que serían torturados hasta la locura como lo habían hecho en ambas almas puras...

Quién sabe, sueño, realidad, reencarnación... Uno nunca sabe qué ocurrió con aquellos seres que escapan en busca de salvación lejos del dolor.


End file.
